The present invention relates to a method and apparatus for detecting the possibility of rollover of a vehicle based on a roll angular velocity and a roll angle of the vehicle.
Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2001-260786 proposes vehicle rollover detection technique, in which it is judged that there is a possibility that a vehicle rolls over when the plot of an actual roll angular velocity and an actual roll angle of the vehicle on a two-dimensional map crosses a threshold line. The threshold line is set on the map with reference to normal usage conditions of the vehicle.